Love Potion #9
by brachan90
Summary: Goten, Trunks and Yamcha make a love potion to make them irrestible to women. Unfortunately, it ends up on the wrong person! ^-^
1. Piccolo - The ladies' Namek

Love Potion #9 **__**

Love Potion #9

This story was mostly written due to a severe lack of Piccolo stories, and a large amount of Piccolo fans (my brother, my friend Robert....me). My brother asked me to write a fic where Piccolo gets a girlfriend. I spent a week trying to think of who to set him up with, then had a brilliant idea. The result: my pride and joy, this story – "Love Potion #9". I have yet to find a similar idea, though there are plenty with the same title

I must warn, there is some slight lemon content in the last chapter, so you have been warned! (Note: Lemon content, or hentai, refers to sexual content in stories. ^_~). Enjoy!

Note: I do not own DBZ or any of the related characters. 

__

1: Piccolo - the Ladies' Namek

"'We can pick up some girls at the beach!' Yeah, right. Good one, Yamcha." Goten folded his arms and sat back in his seat. Yamcha ignored him, and continued driving. "Man, every girl on that beach seemed to be avoiding us!"

"They probably were," sighed Trunks. "When's the last time you had a bath, Goten?"

"What? Hey, that's not nice! Besides, it was _you _who scared 'em off. I'll bet they took one look at your outfit and decided we were a gay threesome."

"Why you....!!!"

"Cut it out guys." Yamcha interrupted. "Quit blaming each other. They were avoiding all of us. Who cares why." All three sighed.

"What we need is some sort of 'Love Potion'." said Goten.

"Oh, please."

"No, I'm serious. How cool would it be to have women falling at our feet!?!"

"Been there. Done that," replied Trunks. "It's not as fun as it sounds."

"Quiet you! I've just had the greatest idea!"

"Oh, really? I hope you didn't burn your brain out thinking it up."

"No, I......Hey! Jerk!"

Yamcha tried to ignore Trunks and Goten's argument. But he had to admit, Goten's idea didn't sound all that bad.

* * * * * *

"I'll get it!" called Trunks. He picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"I found one."

"Well, hello to you, too, Yamcha. What'd you find?"

"A Love Potion recipe!" answered Yamcha.

"Not you too! Yamcha, Goten wasn't serious! He was just being an idiot. It's what he excels at."

"Maybe, but I still wanna try this stuff out. Can we use your mother's lab?"

"Hang on. I'll just ask....."

"NO! Don't tell anyone what we're doing, okay?!"

"Oh, alright."

"Good. Goten and I will come over about midnight tonight. Then we can try it out tomorrow at the barbecue. See ya later!"

"Yeah, bye." Trunks hung up the phone. He had a bad feeling about all this.

"Hey, Trunks, who was it?" asked Bra.

"Huh?...Oh, it was Yamcha."

"What did he want?"

"Just making sure the Barbecue was still on tomorrow." Trunks retreated to his room.

* * * * * *

At midnight, Trunks heard a tap at his window. He opened it to Yamcha and Goten. At least he thought it was Goten. The figure was completely dressed in black, balaclava included!

"Goten?"

"No, I am the Silent Wind of Doom. Woshhh!!" The figure stood in a ridiculous pose. Trunks sighed and removed the balaclava. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"Goten, what is everyone going to think if they see a guy dressed fully in black wandering 'round the house? At least if they see you now, I can say that you two came over for some training. C'mon, let's go."

Trunks led Yamcha and a grumbling Goten to Bulma's lab. He quietly closed and locked the door.

"Alright, what do you need?" Trunks asked.

Yamcha patted his backpack. "I have everything in this bag."

"Then, the lab is all yours." Trunks leant against the wall.

Yamcha and Goten worked the whole night well, morning, really. At about 10am, Trunks left to get them all a drink. He ran into Bulma at the kitchen.

"Trunks, there you are!" exclaimed Bulma. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, Mum. Goten and Yamcha came over, and we've been training in the Gravity Room." Trunks figured that was an alright excuse, since Bulma's lab was next to the Gravity Room.

"Okay, well don't be too long. Everyone should be here, any minute now."

"Sure thing. I'll go get Yamcha and Goten now." Trunks ran back to the lab.

Yamcha and Goten had, by that time, finished. As Trunks walked in, Goten triumphantly held up a small bottle of black stuff.

"Behold," he announced. "Love Potion #9!"

"Oh, you're not calling it that!?!" groaned Trunks.

"Do you have a better name?"

"Well, no, but I....."

"Good, Love Potion #9 it is."

"It looks like tar. And it reeks! I'm not drinking that."

"You don't drink it! Duh! You splash it on. And besides, you don't get any!"

"What!?! Why not?"

"'Cause you didn't help make it!" Goten stuck his tongue out.

"Why you little.....!" Trunks charged at Goten, but Goten moved out of the way, holding the bottle of Love Potion #9 out of his best friend's reach.

"Goten, Trunks be careful!" warned Yamcha.

"Don't worry, Yamcha!"

Goten and Trunks continued their odd game of tag. Goten ended up near the doorway, the hand with the potion above his head.

"Dammit, Goten. Give me that bottle!" yelled Trunks.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" a voice asked.

Goten yelped in surprise and the bottle flew out of his hand.

"NOOOO!" Goten, Trunks and Yamcha all yelled at once. The bottle shattered as it hit the ground. But it was already empty.

Piccolo was standing in the doorway. He wiped away some of the black gunk that covered his face.

"Goten! You idiot! You spilt it!" growled Yamcha.

"It was Trunks' fault!" retorted Goten.

"Yeah, that's right! Try and pass it back on me!" yelled Trunks.

"What the Hell did I just get all over my face!?!" demanded Piccolo.

"Ummm......nothing."

"You're certainly not acting as if it's nothing."

"Trunks! Are you still in the Gravity Room?" Bra's voice called.  
  
"Oh, shit! It's Bra. I'm dead-meat if she finds us in here!" Trunks looked for an exit.

"Trunks? Trunks!" Bra opened the lab door. "Trunks! What are you doing in here!?!"

"Bra, I can explain. See, Yamcha and Goten......"

"Piccolo? Wow, Piccolo. I never noticed what a babe you are!"

"What the.....!?!" Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Yamcha stared at Bra like she'd grown two heads.

"Everyone's waiting for you guys! Let's go back. C'mon, Piccolo!" Bra took Piccolo's hand and dragged him back to the house, leaving Trunks, Goten and Yamcha, still in their shocked states.

"Well, that was weird!" replied Trunks.

"Love Potion #9 obviously works then." Yamcha shot an angry glare at Goten. "Too bad it ended up on the wrong person!"

"I know! I know!" cried Goten. "Man, that could've been me with B-chan!"

"Huh!?!" Trunks' jaw dropped.

"What's up with you?"

"Don't think about me little sister that way!!!"

"Why not? She's a fox, isn't she, Yamcha?"

"Sure is," replied Yamcha. "Hey, let's get to the house and find out what other effects Love Potion 

#9 has." The three of them headed to Capsule Corp.'s main building, Trunks looking mildly ill.

Meanwhile, a very surprised Piccolo was being led back by Bra.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before, Piccolo? Oh, wait! You're asexual, aren't you? Well, I won't hold that against you. I mean, you're still hot!"

Piccolo was speechless. What was going on!?!

"Huh? That black stuff! That's what caused this." Piccolo began to work everything out.

"Piccolo, what _are_ you talking about?" Bra led Piccolo inside. "Hey, look everyone! Piccolo's here!"

"Hi, Piccolo!" Videl waved, and winked at Piccolo.

"Yoo-hoo! Green is my absolute _favourite_ colour!" called Bulma.

"That cape looks a little hot. Why don't you take it off?" Android #18 smiled mischievously.

"Can I get you something, Piccolo dear?" offered ChiChi. "A glass of water, or some.......water? She ran into the kitchen.

"Do you like my outfit, Piccolo?" asked Marron.

"Can you train me, Piccolo?" pleaded Pan. "Like you trained my dad?"

The look on Bra's face would've made her Daddy proud. "Hey, back off! All of you! He's MINE!"

"What gave you that idea!?!" demanded Marron. She flipped her hair, even though it was in pigtails. "I should get him. I'm the prettiest girl here."

"I'm ten times as pretty as you'll ever be! And at least I had a nose when I was little."

"Well, I........oh!"

"Haha! The point goes to Bra!" Bra jumped into Piccolo's arms. "Did you like that, Piccolo?"

"I....ah...What the....?" Piccolo looked down. Pan was attached to his left leg, and Marron to his right. They were yelling at each other.

"Let go!" screamed Marron.

"Not until you do, you blonde bimbo!" retorted Pan.

"Blonde bimbo!?! How dare you, you.....you......MAN!"

"WHAT!?!"

"You heard me."

"Grrrrr!"

Goten, Trunks and Yamcha had finally made it back. They were shocked by the scene before them: Piccolo, cradling Bra in his arms, with Pan and Marron on each of his legs. Bulma was standing on a chair next to Piccolo, her head rested on his shoulder, and her arms around his neck. #18 was trying to detach Videl from Piccolo's waist to take her place, and ChiChi had returned from the kitchen with a glass of ice water.

"Wow, Piccolo. You have such soft skin."

"Piccolo, tell Pan you only have eyes for me."

"Piccolo, tell _Marron_ you'd NEVER fall for a blonde bimbo like her!"

"You can all keep dreaming. Piccolo likes me best."

"Move it, toots!"

"Not a chance, Robot-girl. I ain't budgin'!"

"Piccolo! I brought you a glass of yummy cold water."

"ENOUGH!!!" cried Piccolo. He shook Pan and Marron off his legs, detached Videl and Bulma, dumped Bra on a couch and took the water from ChiChi. He drank the water and leant against the wall.

"PICCOLO!" seven women whined at once.

"A little help, please," Piccolo called to Goten, Trunks and Yamcha.

After a scuffle, Yamcha had ChiChi and #18 in headlocks, Trunks had Pan and Marron pinned against the wall, and Goten was sitting on Bulma and Videl. That left Piccolo with Bra to deal with.

"Why couldn't you have left me with Marron or Bulma?" groaned Piccolo. "Y'know, someone less strong!"

"What the HELL is going on here!?!" Vegeta demanded. He and the other men had been outside and had now returned.

"Quick! Grab your women!" cried Yamcha, as ChiChi escaped. "Don't let them go!"

Without knowing why, Goku grabbed ChiChi, and Krillin grabbed #18. Tien and Chao-zu lent him a hand, since they didn't have women. Yamcha came to Trunks' aid, taking Marron from him. Bulma and Videl pushed Goten off them and charged at Piccolo, but Vegeta and Gohan caught them halfway there. Goten then tackled Bra. Piccolo sighed with relief.

"LET ME GO!" all seven girls screamed. "PICCOLO! TELL HIM TO LET GO OF ME!"

"Will someone please explain this!?!" Vegeta growled, as he tried to hold down a struggling Bulma.

"Don't look at me!" replied Piccolo. He pointed at Goten, Trunks and Yamcha. "Ask them! They spilt that black crap on me!"

"It was Goten and Yamcha!" called Trunks. "I had nothing to do with it."

Goten and Yamcha didn't have anyone to pass the blame onto.

Goten sighed. "We made a love potion, and I, kinda, spilt it all over Piccolo."

"You made a WHAT!?!" cried Gohan.

"A love potion. Whoever uses it, becomes irresistible to females."

"Well, when will it wear off?"

"Wear off? I'm not sure. Yamcha?"

Yamcha shrugged. "I think it was permanent."

"WHAT!?!" Piccolo charged at Goten and Yamcha.

Now free, Marron and Bra started cheering. "Piccolo, Piccolo. He's my man! If he can't do it, no one can! Yay, Piccolo! GO, GREEN, GO!"

"Piccolo, calm down!" cried Trunks. "We'll find an antidote! A cure. Relax!"

"You'd better!" Piccolo stormed out.

__

My, my. Poor Piccolo-san! He's become a real ladies' Namek, hasn't he? Will Trunks, Goten and Yamcha be able to find a cure before Piccolo goes completely insane? Find out in part 2: Big Trouble for Bra!


	2. Big trouble for Bra

Body **_Love Potion #9_**

**__**

**__**_2: Big Trouble for Bra_

__

__Several days later, Bra, Pan and Marron were at school. It was lunchtime, and all three girls were in the cafeteria. They headed towards the same table, where they usually sat together. 

They stopped before sitting down, and glared at each other. Each girl then stormed over to a table as far from the other two as possible. 

At her table, Marron took out a poem she had been writing. She called it "Ode to my Green Lover". Pan also took out a piece of paper. It was a picture of Piccolo she was working on. Pan continued to draw. Bra was trying to write a letter to Piccolo. She screwed up her forth attempt. 

Bra, Pan and Marron didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day either. After school, the girls would usually meet and go home together, but on this day, they avoided each other at all costs. 

Bra was annoyed to find that Trunks hadn't come to pick her up. With an angry sigh, she started walking. 

"B-chan! Hey, Bra! Wait!" 

Bra turned to see Goten waving to her. He ran up beside her. Bra greeted him politely, but without much enthusiasm. "Oh. Hi, Goten." 

"I.....uh....need to talk to you. Do you mind if I walk you home?" 

Bra shrugged. "Alright." 

"Here, I'll carry your bag." Goten took Bra's bag from her. Before he had a chance to swing it over his shoulder, Bra had started to walk, and Goten had to run to catch up. 

Goten cleared his throat. "Bra, I owe you an apology. Well, not just you, but you're the one I really want to apologise to." 

"What for?" Bra asked, a confused look on her face. 

"For putting you through all this. If I hadn't spilt.......no, wait! If I hadn't thought up the idea of a love potion........." 

"Huh? Love potion? Goten, what are you talking about?" 

"Love Potion #9. The stuff I spilt on Piccolo! Y'know, the whole reason you're all in love with Piccolo! Don't you find it strange that every women is suddenly madly in love with him?" 

Bra stopped, and glared at Goten. "Look, Goten, I don't know what your problem is, but my feelings for Piccolo were not, I repeat, NOT caused by some potion!" 

"But, B-chan....." 

"Don't you try to tell me what my feelings are and where they come from! Mind your own business!"  


Goten reached out to take hold of Bra's arm. "Bra, please. You have to believe me!" 

Bra slapped Goten across the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shook Goten's arm away, and ran away from him. 

"Bra! Wait!" 

* * * * * * 

Piccolo was on his way to Capsule Corp. He wanted to see if the antidote was ready. 

As he flew over the city, Piccolo sensed a familiar ki - Bra's. It was very raised. He wandered why, and decided to go and check it out. 

Meanwhile, Bra was running away from Goten, as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She rounded a corner and bumped into a huge thug. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The thug laughed. The rest of his gang joined in. "Where are you off to, my pretty?" 

"That's none of your business!" Bra stood her ground. 

"Hey," called one of the thugs, "isn't that the Capsule Corp. girl? Panties or Bra? Somethin' like that." 

"Y'know, I think you're right." replied the leader. "We could fetch a packet for this one. But let's have some fun first." 

As the thug's hand reached towards her bust, Bra's leg shot towards his groin. Bra kicked him with all her might well, maybe not all, and he doubled over in pain. 

"You bitch......" he managed to gasp. 

"Anyone else feel like a grope!?!" snarled Bra, eying the rest of the gang. 

But in typical Z-warrior fashion, she didn't look behind her. 

Piccolo arrived just in time to see Bra being belted across the head with a plank of wood. She collapsed to the ground. 

The leader of the gang stood up and laughed. He staggered over to Bra's limp form. "Not so tough now, are we?" 

Piccolo frowned. He didn't make his move, though, because he wasn't sure what the guy was up to. 

The thug grabbed a handful of Bra's shirt and tore it off. Piccolo snarled, and charged. He sent the thug flying into some garbage cans. 

"If you want the girl, you've gotta get through me first!" he boomed. 

"Piccolo!" Goten ran around the corner. "What going on!?!" 

"I'll explain later! Just get Bra outta here!" 

Goten nodded. While Piccolo dealt with the thugs, Goten ran over to Bra. He blushed when he saw her (dressed only in her shirt and......bra), and quickly took off his own shirt to cover her up. 

"Piccolo! I've got her!" 

"Right, then. Let's go!" 

Piccolo and Goten, carrying Bra, shot off to Capsule Corp. They landed at the front door, and rang the doorbell. 

Vegeta opened the door. He doubled back at the sight of Piccolo and Goten, topless, since Bra was wearing his shirt. 

"Care to explain?" he growled. 

"Thugs......attacked Bra........tore off her shirt......Piccolo saved........." Goten panted. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

"Vegeta, who is it?" called Bulma. She appeared at the door. "Oh, Kami! What happened!?!" 

"Bra ran into a gang who were planning to rape her, I think," Piccolo replied. 

Bulma noticed Piccolo at that moment. "Oh, Piccolo! You must have saved her! Thank you, thank you! You're sooooo brave!" 

Piccolo groaned. He'd forgotten about the love potion. Goten pushed his way inside, and carried Bra up to her room. He placed her on her bed. 

"Oh, Bra. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He gently kissed her cheek, then returned to the front door. 

"But, Piccolo, you have to stay!" pleaded Bulma. "I'm sure Bra will want to thank you." 

"No, no, Bulma," Piccolo assured. "I really need to go. Goten and I were going to do something, weren't we, Goten?" 

"No, Piccolo, I.......oh, I mean.....Yep! We sure were!" Goten quickly covered up his mistake. "We'd better go, too!" 

"Yes, that's right. Bye, Bulma, Vegeta! I hope Bra's alright." Piccolo quickly flew away, towing Goten with him. 

They landed somewhere in the wilderness, and Goten immediately started sobbing. 

"Goten, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Piccolo. 

"This is all my fault!" Goten cried. 

"How do you figure?" 

"Bra and I were walking, and I tried to apologise for making her fall in love with you. But she didn't believe me, about Love Potion #9. She got angry and upset with me and ran away. Bra's so lucky you were there, otherwise......." 

"You really like her, don't you?" 

"What?" Goten wiped his face. 

"The real reason you're upset is because you're in love with Bra, and you were afraid you'd lost her." 

Goten stared at Piccolo, dumbfounded. The Namek was famous for remaining emotionless and hiding his feelings. Where had that feeling-filled speech come from? 

"Yeah, I guess I love her." Goten admitted. "But like it matters now. She's all ga-ga over you!" 

"I'll help you if you want." 

"What? How?" 

"Alright, here's my idea. I take Bra out for dinner, but invite you along. Then I'll be a complete jerk all night, and you be super nice. Bra'll appreciate everything you and.......BOOM! Wedding bells ring, and I'll have one less girl to worry about." 

"That might just work." Goten looked at Piccolo. "But are you sure you want to do it?" 

Piccolo smiled, and nodded. "You're a good kid, Goten, and I don't mind helping you. Plus, I'm sure you've noticed, Bra isn't bad." 

Goten fell over. "You think Bra's hot!?! That's gotta be the last thing I expected you to say. I mean, aren't you, like, asexual or something?" 

"Yeah, well, I can't explain it." 

Goten thought for a moment. "I think I can. It's her charm. I mean, Bra's got, like, every guy on the planet falling at her feet, including Prince 'Pole-up-the-ass' Vegeta. I guess it's only logical she'd have the same effect on you." 

_Bra's dreams have come true! Piccolo's chosen Bra as his fave girl, well sort of. Will Goten and Piccolo's plan work? And how will the other women react to Piccolo's choice? Find out in part 3: A Date with Piccolo-san!_


	3. A Date with Piccolo-san

Body **_Love Potion #9_**

**__**

**__**_3: A Date with Piccolo-san!_

__

__Bra woke up and groaned. Her head was really hurting. Slowly, and painfully, she sat up and opened her eyes. 

"Huh? How'd I get here?" Bra looked around her room. Then she looked down at herself. "Hey! This is Goten's shirt! What's going on!?!" 

Bra started to remember what had happened. Her argument with Goten, her encounter with the thugs. Then a thought occurred. 

"Oh, my gosh! I bet Piccolo saved me! Oh, he's soooo sweet!" Bra looked at herself again, wondering whether to change out of Goten's shirt. But for some reason, she didn't want to. She still had no idea why she was wearing it. 

"Oh, well. Piccolo probably told Goten to take me away while he fought off all those nasty thugs. He's so brave!" 

Bra heard a tap on her window. She looked up and gave a small, excited squeal. 

"Piccolo!" 

"Uh....yeah. Hi, Bra," Piccolo mumbled. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Oh, much! Thank you for saving me." 

"Don't mention it." 

Bra sat on her bed. "Do you want to come inside?" 

"Uh......No! No! I'll only be a minute. I was just wondering, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, if you wanted to go out to dinner with me........" 

"Oh! I'd **LOVE** to! I can't wait to tell Pan and Marron! They're gonna be sooooo jealous!" 

Piccolo used Bra's joyous state to make a quick escape. When Bra looked at her window again, he was gone. 

"Piccolo? Piccolo!?! Oh, crap. He's gone." Bra stood up and squealed. 

Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta raced to her room. "Bra, what's wrong!?!" 

"Piccolo asked me out!" 

"What?" Trunks' face dropped. 

"WHAT!?!" Vegeta screamed, furious. 

"What!?!" Bulma cried. "Oh, Bra! This is soooo great! I mean, if it isn't me with Piccolo, then it may as well be my daughter. I'm so happy for you!" 

"I have to ring Pan and Marron!" Bra excitedly ran to the nearest phone. 

"But Bra! It's 2am!" Trunks protested. 

Bra stopped. "Oh, well. I'll just rub it in their faces tomorrow. La-la la, la-la." 

* * * * * * 

"You're unusually happy today, Bra," Marron sneered, pulling books out of her locker. 

"Well, there's a reason for that," Bra grinned, triumphantly. "Piccolo is taking me out for dinner tonight!" 

"NO WAY!!!" 

"Yes way! And did you hear about how he rescued be from being gang-raped. Oh, he's so wonderful." 

"I don't believe you." snapped Pan. "You're a liar." 

"No, I'm not!" 

"YES, YOU ARE!" 

"No, she isn't," Goten walked up to the girls. 

"Uncle Goten, what are you doing here?" Pan inquired. "You finished school five years ago." 

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, B-chan's telling the truth. Piccolo did rescue her from a bunch of thugs yesterday." 

"I TOLD you he likes me best," Bra replied. "So, what do _you _want, Goten-san?" 

Goten cringed, like the term "Goten-san" was an insult. He didn't want Bra to see him as an old man. Someone she had to respect and be polite to. "Oh!......I just wanted to apologise for yesterday, since it was kinda my fault. And also, to tell you that Piccolo invited me along tonight." 

"He what?" 

"Well, he's never been on a date before, so he wanted me to tag along, and help him out. I promise I won't get in the way!" 

"Oh, alright then," sighed Bra. "You'll just have to turn the other way a coupla times. _Compis?_ Understand?" 

"Uh, right. See y'all later!" Goten left. 

"Well, well," laughed Marron. "It seems your perfect evening for two with Piccolo has gained an extra." 

"Marron, shut up. At least I'm going on a date with Piccolo." Bra smiled in a way which distinctly showed off who her father was. "Hmmm. Have you been asked out by Piccolo, Pan? Oh, you haven't! And what about you, Marron? No? Oh, it seems I'm the only one! All those going on a date with Piccolo-san, take one step forward." Bra stepped forward. Marron and Pan grumbled something inaudible, and stormed off in opposite directions. 

* * * * * * 

"I look like an idiot." Piccolo looked at himself. "If anyone sees me, I am going to die." 

"Don't be a whinger." Goten fixed Piccolo's bow tie, then looked in the mirror to check himself. He smoothed his hair. "Okay, are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

"Well, you should just be happy that Vegeta understands what's going on. Apparently, Bra's last three boyfriends have ended up in hospital." 

"That hasn't deterred you." 

"Yeah, well.......Hey, let's go." 

Piccolo and Goten flew from the Son household to Capsule Corp. As soon as they'd landed, Piccolo freaked out. 

"I can't do this! It's not..........natural!" 

"Whoa, Piccolo. Calm down. We're here now, so let's go through with this." Goten rang the doorbell. 

Vegeta opened the door. A smile played on his lips. "Kakarrot's brat. Green Bean. Can I help you?" 

"Yeah.....uh......is Bra ready yet?" 

"Daddy, is that Piccolo?" Bra called from somewhere inside. "Tell 'im I'll be down in a sec." 

Vegeta looked back at Piccolo and Goten. He grunted, "Eh. You heard her." 

Suddenly, Vegeta was pushed out of the way. Bra took his place. Both Goten and Piccolo's jaws nearly hit the ground. The dress she wore was red, and halter-neck in style. It was very short, and very, very tight. Her hair was out. 

"B-B-B-chan?" Goten stammered. 

"Piccolo! Oh my gosh, you look so CUTE in a tux!" Bra rushed over and threw herself all over Piccolo. The Namek was too shocked to react. Goten had to elbow him in the side. 

"Huh? Oh." Piccolo pushed Bra to the ground. "Get off me! Alright, let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come home again." 

"Oooo, Piccolo. Are you suggesting that we're gonna have a fun night.....after dinner, without Goten?" Bra had a mischievous and flirty look on her face. 

"WHAT!?! No! I just meant, the sooner this whole thing will be over. In case you didn't notice, I happen to be asexual. So even if I wanted to, what you had in mind would be impossible!" 

"Oh, well. I guess you can't have everything. I mean, a cute, fun, caring guy who's great in bed _would_ be a bit much to ask for." 

Goten nearly choked. It was getting worse. Not only were females in love with Piccolo, they now wanted to sleep with him. Goten was, for a moment, once again annoyed that Love Potion #9 had not been used on himself. But he quickly realised what he was saying, and assured himself that he would never take advantage of Bra in that way. 

"Oh!" Goten remembered something. He handed Bra a bunch of blood-red roses. "I bought these for you." 

"Oh. Thanks." Bra took the roses, and handed them to Trunks, who had arrived behind her. 

"Well, well. This is an interesting mix." Trunks grinned. "Looking good, Piccolo. And that tie really goes with your skin." 

A purple shade tinted Piccolo's cheeks. He quickly turned away. "C'mon, time to go." 

He roughly picked up Bra and tossed her over his shoulder, in an attempt to seem like a jerk. It did not have the desired effect. 

"Piccolo, I never knew you were so kinky!" Bra purred. "Probe me, Big Boy." 

Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta and Goten all looked at Bra in sheer and absolute horror. Without saying a word, Piccolo and Goten blasted off. 

* * * * * * 

"C'mon, Piccolo! You have to eat something!" Bra, Goten and Piccolo were at one of the snobbiest restaurants in the city. Trunks had lent them money for dinner. Goten and Bra were up to dessert, but Piccolo had eaten nothing, being a Namek and all. 

"Bra, I told you before, Nameks only drink water! Why don't you listen to me, you stupid girl?" Piccolo snapped harshly. Unfortunately, he and Goten's plan was having little or no effect. Any nasty thing Piccolo did, Bra either ignored or took completely the wrong way. And she had hardly even spoken a word to Goten the whole night. Both Goten and Piccolo were getting frustrated. 

"Are you two finished yet?" Piccolo asked both demi-Saiyans. Bra nodded, but Goten held up his hand, and quickly the remnants of his dessert. 

"Goten! That's disgusting!" Bra scolded. "You are such a pig. I'm glad you have some manners, Piccolo." 

The hurt look on Goten's face nearly broke Piccolo's heart. Poor Goten was doing his best to be nice to Bra, but she was just slapping him across the face metaphorically. 

"Well, now that you've finished, let's leave. This place is full of snobs." Piccolo had noticed that several women in the restaurant had been giving him the eye all night, and the waitresses moved unnecessarily close to him each time they came to the table. 

"But, Piccolo!" whined Bra. "We haven't danced yet!" 

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Piccolo. "We're going, we're going now and I don't wanna hear any more complaints!" 

Bra and Goten gulped. They weren't about to argue with him. Piccolo's temper was almost as short as Vegeta's. 

Piccolo stormed out the door, Bra hot on his heels, leaving Goten to pay for the meal. He left the money Trunks had given him, and rushed after Piccolo and Bra. 

"It's about time!" Bra frowned. "What took you so long, Goten?" 

"Oh, sorry." Goten leaned a little closer to Piccolo, and whispered. "It didn't work." 

"I realised that!" Piccolo hissed back. He once again grabbed Bra, and the three of them returned to Capsule Corp. 

"Well, that was a pretty crappy night," Piccolo stated. "The food was terrible, but no where near as bad as the company...." 

"Oh, Piccolo, you're so funny," giggled Bra. "You didn't try any of the food, silly! Did you forget that?" 

Goten sighed. _Well that plan sure worked well. Hmph! _He looked up from his feet and noticed that Bra was glaring at him, moving her finger in a circular motion and mouthing, "Turn around, you jerk." 

Bra smiled as Goten turned to face the other way. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she had labelled him. _Ah, forget him. _ Bra focussed her attention on Piccolo. 

"Well, Piccolo. I had a **fantastic** time. Thank you soooo much." She advanced towards him, and pressed herself against him. She moved her lips up to his ear. "I'll have to make it up to you some time." 

Piccolo was feeling extremely awkward with Bra so close to him, not helped by her seductive tone. However, awkwardness turned to complete shock and horror when he felt Bra's lips against his own. Piccolo opened his mouth to object. Bad idea. In a flash, Bra's tongue was in his mouth. He was too shocked to do anything. 

Goten was getting impatient, and - though he didn't want to admit it - curious. He glanced back at Piccolo and Bra, then wished he hadn't. 

Piccolo was desperately trying to pry Bra off him, while she passionately kissed him. In a final effort, Piccolo powered up and pushed Bra to the ground. Then he blasted off to Dende-knows where. 

Goten was about to help Bra up, but realised she'd just get mad at him for turning back around. Bra walked past him, headed towards the building. 

"Oh, I almost forgot about you." she said. "Uh.....thanks for coming, I guess." Bra shut and locked the door. 

A single tear rolled down Goten's cheek. On the verge of a broken heart, he slowly flew back home. 

_Goten and Piccolo's plan was a definite failure. And now Bra seems to think that Piccolo is hers, and that she has the right to make out with him. But how does Piccolo feel about this? Read part 4: It Works on Animals, Too._

__


	4. It works on animals too

Body **_Love Potion #9_**

**__**

**__**_4: It Works on Animals, Too_

__

__Piccolo sat in the middle of nowhere, meditating, trying to cleanse himself of the night's happenings. He was a Namek. He didn't go on dates. He didn't like romance. And he didn't kiss! 

He jolted as something landed in his lap. Glancing down, Piccolo saw some sort of furry creature sitting on his lap. It looked back up at him. 

"What?" Piccolo snarled. 

He sweat-dropped as the creature began to rub itself against his belly. With a cry, Piccolo straightened his legs and the creature fell to the ground. 

It landed near a bore which was circling beneath Piccolo making strange noises. When Piccolo looked at it, it rolled on its back and waved its legs in the air. It was female. The furry creature had been too. 

Piccolo was beginning to work out what was going on. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He decided to get the Hell outta there. 

Not watching where he was flying, Piccolo flew straight into a bird of some sort. It looked at him in the most bizarre way. 

A horrified scream filled the night. 

* * * * * * 

"......Sing us a song, you're the Piano Man! Sing us a song, tonight......" 

Goten ripped his clock-radio from the wall and threw it out the window - which was, unfortunately, closed. 

"Take that, Billy Joel," he mumbled, still asleep for the most part. 

Goten was about to go back to sleep, but his stomach growled loudly, noticing the delicious smells wafting up from the kitchen. Goten grumbled, but climbed out of bed and walked toward the kitchen. 

As he walked passed the front door, someone knocked on it. 

"I'll get it!" Goten called. He opened the door to Piccolo, who had definitely seen better days. He was breathing heavily. He had lost his cape and turban. His underclothes were in tatters and he was only wearing one shoe. 

Goten was expecting Piccolo to warn about a new and dangerous enemy that had given him a severe beating. But instead, Piccolo simply groaned: "It works on animals, too." 

All Goten could do was laugh. Piccolo, one of the strongest fighters in the universe, had been beaten up by a bunch of love-sick animals. 

"Oh, man. Sorry, Picc......." Goten was cut off, as Piccolo clamped his hand over the demi-Sayain's mouth. 

"Don't say my name!" Piccolo hissed. "You live with three women. Now listen, you're all going to Capsule Corp. again today, right?" Goten nodded. "Good. Do you know if Trunks has an antidote yet?" Goten shook his head. "Damn. Well, you guys can work on it today. I'm gonna come to Capsule Corp. too, but I think I'll hide in Bulma's lab." Piccolo released Goten. "Ummm....one more thing." 

"What's that?" 

"Could I borrow some of your clothes?" 

Goten smiled. "Sure. I'll get you some once I've had breakfast. You can go and hide in my room, if you want." 

A look of relief crossed Piccolo's face. He made his way to the bedrooms, but suddenly realised he didn't know which one was Goten's. He turned back to ask, but Goten had gone. Piccolo couldn't risk going to the kitchen - ChiChi was there, maybe Videl and Pan too - so he chose a door and went in. 

Once inside, Piccolo had a bad feeling. Maybe it was the neatness, or the fact that there was an orange bandana on the bedside table. Something told him this wasn't Goten's room. 

Piccolo jumped as the door shut. He turned around to see Pan in front of the closed bedroom door, beaming. 

"Oh, Piccolo. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist!" Pan advanced. 

"Uh....." Piccolo's eyes darted around as he searched for an escape route. The window was pretty much next to the door, and Piccolo knew Pan would jump him before he reached either. So Piccolo did the only thing humanly - or should I say, Namekly - possible. 

"AHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!" 

Pan chased Piccolo around her room. "Ooo! I love a man who plays hard to get! Hell, I just love a man who plays hard in general." 

"I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this!" 

"What's going on!?!" demanded a voice. 

Both Pan and Piccolo stopped to see Gohan standing in the doorway, waiting for an explanation. 

"Dad, I.....ah....." Pan stammered. "I just came in, and Piccolo was here...." 

"Gohan, I can explain!" Piccolo begged. 

Gohan smirked. He had never seen his teacher look so pathetic. "Don't worry about it, Piccolo-san. Pan. Kitchen. Now." 

"But, Dad....." 

"Now!" 

Pan rushed to the kitchen without further complaint. Once she was gone, Piccolo collapsed on Gohan's shoulder and started........sobbing? 

"Oh, thank you, Gohan." 

"Uh....it's fine, sir." Gohan didn't know what to do. He had never seen Piccolo cry. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine." 

"Ummm......forgive me for asking, but what were you doing in here, anyway?" 

"Looking for Goten's room. He said he'd lend me some clothes." 

"Oh, right. Goten's room is the one across from here. Go and hide in there. I won't tell any of the women where you are." 

"Thanks." Piccolo moped over to the opposite room, shutting the door behind him. Noting that there was an adjoining bathroom, Piccolo locked himself in the shower. 

Gohan, meanwhile, had called Goten aside and explained what had occurred. Goten excused himself from the breakfast table - after only 17 pancakes! - and dashed to his room. 

He banged on the bathroom door. "Piccolo? It's Goten. Are you in there?" 

Piccolo opened the door and stepped out. He looked downright miserable. He had looked pretty bad when he arrived, and the encounter with Pan hadn't helped much. 

"Uh....just let me take a shower. Then I'll grab you some clothes. You can lock the door if you want." 

Piccolo obviously wanted to, and did so. Goten quickly had his shower. He didn't want to leave Piccolo alone for too long. Did Nameks get suicidal? Goten wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to find out. 

Goten stepped out of the bathroom. Piccolo was sitting on the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist, looking at his feet. He looked a little better than before. 

Goten dressed, and found some clothes that he hoped would fit Piccolo. "Here are some things, Piccolo. You know how to put them on?" 

"Yah. I had to borrow some clothes off your dad once." Piccolo replied, pulling on the shorts. 

"Really?" 

"Your mum ordered us to get our driving licenses. Wasn't THAT fun." 

"Oh, I think Dad told me about that. Hehe." Goten glanced at Piccolo as the Namek pulled a T-shirt over his head. "Hey, Piccolo. When Bra kissed you last night, she had her tongue in your mouth, huh?" 

"Are you kidding?" Piccolo's head popped out of the shirt. "If it was a trained doctor, her tongue could've removed my tonsils _and_ adenoids in that one kiss." 

Goten laughed. At least Piccolo was feeling better. He was making jokes - that'd have to be a good sign. 

"Hey, if you want me to, I'll come with you to Trunks' place now." Goten offered. "The rest of my family will be leaving later. Maybe I can help you fight off your admirers." 

"Sure. Thanks." Piccolo smiled. He was starting to have a good feeling about today. 

"Okay. You wait outside. I'll just be a sec." Goten let Piccolo climb out the window, then ran back to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Mum! Trunks wanted to see me early today, so we're gonna leave now." Goten didn't notice his mistake, but ChiChi did. 

"Oh, okay. But who's 'we'?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Goten's face went blank, but his mind raced well, as fast as it could. Then he saw his only hope. In a flash, Goten grabbed something from the corner. 

"Me and Boris, of course!" 

"Boris?" 

"Yeah, Boris. My pet spider. If Gohan could have a dragon, then I should be able to have a spider." Goten opened his hand to reveal the small, black arachnid he'd grabbed from the wall. 

"YE-ARGH!" screeched ChiChi. "Get it away!" 

"Oh, alright. Bye." Goten raced out the front door, where he released 'Boris'. "Thanks, little buddy. I owe you one." 

"Goten!" called Piccolo. He swatted at a bird that was circling him. "Can we go now? Please!" 

Goten grinned, and nodded. Namek and half-Saiyan flew to Capsule Corp. 

_Piccolo's troubles are getting worse! Now he has to deal with animals too! And he's getting impatient for an antidote. Will Trunks and Goten be able to make one in time? Find out in part 5: Cured At Last._

__


	5. Cured at Last

Body **_Love Potion #9_**

**__**

**__**_5: Cured at Last_

__

__"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T STARTED YET!?!" roared Piccolo. Trunks cowered against a table in Bulma's lab, and Goten hid behind one of Bulma's projects. 

"No, no, Piccolo," Trunks tried to explain. "You misunderstood me. I have plenty of ideas - in theory. I just haven't put any into practice." 

"Well, you can do it now! Or I might just have to rearrange that pretty-boy face of yours." 

Trunks couldn't have started work any faster. 

After an hour, Goten wandered over to Trunks. "So, any luck?" 

"Well, I have this idea," Trunks lowered his voice, and held up a glass jar. It contained a substance that looked suspiciously like Love Potion #9. "What if we give him another dose? It might cancel out the original dose." 

"Y'know, that might just work. Go, Trunks!" 

"Yeah, well. That's what wakes _me_ the brains of this unit." 

"Does that make me the beauty?" 

"Ha! You wish. No, sorry, Goten. You're the beef." 

"Very funny." Goten spun around. Piccolo was backing away from the two Saiyans. He had heard. 

"Stay away from me!" he warned. "You're not putting any more of that stuff on me!" 

"C'mon, Piccolo," urged Trunks. "It's our best bet!" 

"Yeah, right. And what if it makes men attracted to me, as well? Or makes women twice as attracted to me. Huh? What then?" 

"Sometimes we have to take chances!" 

"No way!" 

"Forget this!" Goten snatched the jar of Love Potion #9 from Trunks. "Come here, you big baby!" 

Goten charged at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged Goten, and began to run around the lab, with Goten in hot pursuit. 

"Keep away, you insane monkey!" 

"You are such a baby, Piccolo!" 

The two of them were now circling the room. As they made their third lap, Trunks had an idea. 

"Hey, Goten!" 

"What?" Goten halted, and looked at Trunks. Piccolo didn't notice until it was too late. He collided with Goten. Trunks had the sense of deja vu as Piccolo was covered with black goo. 

"You bastards!" 

"Trunks!" Bulma called. 

"Uh-oh." Trunks surveyed the area around him. Some broken glass was scattered around, but nothing too bad. However, Goten and a blackened Piccolo in a sprawling mess on the floor did look pretty bad. Trunks concluded that he was in big trouble: with Piccolo if his idea hadn't worked, or with his mother if it had. 

"Trunks!" Bulma opened the doors to the lab. "Trunks! What are you doing in here!?! You should be old enough to know better." 

"Sorry, Mum." Trunks looked at his feet, and crossed his fingers. _Please work. Please work._

"Goten? Is that you on the floor. Your mother will be hearing about this." 

Goten cringed. "Yes, Bulma-san." 

"Who is that down with you?" 

"It's me." Piccolo stood up and wiped away the potion on his face. 

"Piccolo!?! I don't believe it! You, of all people, playing around with these two mischief makers! Haven't you got something better to do? I dunno, meditating or something?" 

Piccolo was too shocked to speak. Trunks' crazy idea had worked! He was cured! 

"Um........I'm really sorry, Mum." Trunks attempted the face Bra used when getting out of trouble. 

"Oh, it's alright." Bulma sighed. "Any-hoo, have you seen your father?" 

"No, why?" 

"I'm in the mood, and I can't find him anywhere!" 

The colour drained from Trunks' face. He looked slightly ill. "Mum, please! Don't tell me those sorts of things! I don't wanna know when my parents are gonna do it!" 

Bulma smirked, and left the room. Goten and Trunks gave each other high-fives. 

"Hey, let's make sure it worked completely before we celebrate." said Piccolo. Goten and Trunks nodded, and all three of them rushed to the main building. 

"Whoa! ChiChi!" 

"Videl? Mmph!" 

"#18! What are you doing?" 

Goten, Trunks and Piccolo entered the building to an amazing sight. Goku was pinned in a corner, with ChiChi slowly advancing on him. Gohan was seated in a chair, with Videl straddling and passionately kissing him. #18 had more modesty. She had Krillin swung over one shoulder and was headed for a more private place. 

"Eek! It's Piccolo!" shrieked Marron. She ran into the arms of the closest available male - Yamcha. Yamcha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Oh, Yamcha. You won't let the scary green man hurt me, will you?" 

Goten laughed. "Hey, Yamcha! Stick it in! Hahaha.....huh?" Goten turned and saw Bra wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Hi, Goten. Care to explain why your shirt is in my bedroom?" Bra fluttered her eyelashes. 

"Uh.....yeah....it's not what you think....you see......" 

Trunks glared dagger eyes at Goten. He was about to say something, but....... 

"TRUNKS!!!" Pan crash tackled Trunks and pinned him to the ground. 

"Pan! Uh....hi," Trunks lamely finished. He has never admitted it to anyone, but he found Pan extremely attractive. 

"Hi. Are you feeling up to some........sparring?" Pan winked at a now very red Trunks. 

But Trunks quickly overcame his shyness. He smiled in a very Vegeta way. "Sure. Why not?" He followed #18's lead, and took Pan up to his room. 

After they had left, Bra detached herself from Goten. She placed a light kiss on his lips. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. 

Bra walked over to ChiChi, who was pressed against Goku. "ChiChi-san, if you and Goku-san want a more......intimate setting, you can use my parents' room. I saw Mum headed towards the Gravity Room, and no doubt that's where Daddy is." 

ChiChi grinned. "Thanks, Bra-chan. Come on, Goku dear." She dragged her husband to Vegeta and Bulma's room. 

Bra then moved on to Videl, suggesting that she and Gohan use one of the guest rooms. "But don't take one with a closed door. Marron was planning on staying the night, so one of those is hers. Plus, I'm not sure where Krillin and #18 are. So.....yeah." 

Videl expressed her thanks. She and Gohan raced up to one of the guest rooms, Gohan a lot less reluctant than his father. 

Bra glanced around. Only she, Goten and Piccolo were left in the room. She wasn't sure where the people she hadn't directed had gone, but she didn't care either. She returned to Goten. 

"C'mon, Goten. I'll give you your shirt back." 

"Uh, sure." Goten glanced back at Piccolo. 

Piccolo smiled. "Go for it, kid." 

Goten beamed, grabbed Bra and raced up the stairs to her room. Piccolo heard Bra giggle, then a door shut. 

Piccolo looked around the empty room. Satisfied that he was alone, Piccolo did a little dance of joy. He was cured. No more jealous males, no more flirty females! 

He stopped. Irritating as it had been, Piccolo had to admit that being a chick-magnet had almost been fun. He had experienced romance and relationships, things he had never understood. He touched his lips, remembering Bra's kiss. 

Piccolo glanced at the coffee table. On top of it was the Dragon Radar, with seven blipping dots. 

"Maybe I should use the Dragon Balls to wish for a gender, or something." He thought for a moment or two. "Nah!" 

And with that, Piccolo flew back to Kami's Lookout. 

_So, Piccolo has been cured. Everything is back to normal. Or is it? Piccolo won't ever be able to recover from such a bizarre experience. And what's wrong with all the women? Find out in the final part: A Changed Namek!_

__


	6. A Changed Namek

Body **_Love Potion #9_**

**__**

**__**_6: A Changed Namek_

__

__Goten shut and locked Bra's bedroom door. He returned his attention to the beautiful creature locked in the room with him. He pulled her close to him, and gently kissed her. 

"My, my, Goten. I thought we were just coming up here to get your shirt." The little smirk on Bra's lips told him she was just teasing. 

"Sorry, B-chan. It's just.......I've been waiting for this........forever." Goten brushed Bra's cheek with his finger. 

Bra moved her lips right up to Goten's ear. "Then don't wait any longer." 

Their lips met for a long, passionate kiss. Goten was in heaven. He didn't notice Bra's handiwork until he was standing dressed simply in his boxer shorts. 

"Whoa, Bra!" 

"What? You didn't notice?" 

"No." 

"You don't wanna go to far?" 

"Well, I......uh.....umm........" 

"Don't worry. I have condoms." Bra opened a drawer by her bed. "Pan, Marron and I are always prepared. We all bought some last week." 

"Uh......" 

Bra grinned, mischievously. "Now you don't have any excuse." 

Goten returned the smile, and Bra noticed a little flame light up in his eyes. "What would I need an excuse for?" 

* * * * * * 

On his way back to Kami's Lookout, Piccolo spotted something. He remembered his 'date' with Bra and Goten, and had a brilliant idea. 

The Namek made a slight detour, before continuing on his journey. 

* * * * * * 

Goten brushed Bra's fringe from her forehead, and kissed her. Bra was lying on top of him, and he was still inside her, but neither of them felt like moving. Bra especially. 

"Did you really have to go Super Saiyan?" she grumbled. 

"Sorry," Goten said sheepishly. "I couldn't help it. It's not my fault you drive me wild." 

"Hmm. You're just lucky the condom didn't break." 

After a few minutes' silence, Goten spoke up. "B-chan?" 

"Yah?" 

"I'm really sorry about the last couple of days. Making you fall in love with Piccolo, nearly getting you gang raped......" 

"What?" Bra sat up slightly. 

"Y'know. Love Potion #9 and all that crap. Don't you remember? You kissed Piccolo." 

"I WHAT!?!" 

"You really don't remember." Goten was shocked. 

"No, I just remember today, having the strongest desire to be close to a man. To be held, and caressed." 

"Any man?" 

"No. The guy I love most. And that's you." 

"I don't believe this!" cried Goten. "I didn't even need that stupid potion! Man, Piccolo is gonna murder me!" 

"Why? Goten I don't understand what you're talking about." 

Goten explained the happenings of the previous few days: his great idea; spilling Love Potion #9 all over Piccolo; Piccolo becoming a stud; Bra's encounter with the thugs; the date; and, finally, curing Piccolo. 

Bra laughed. "I don't remember any of that. But I believe you anyway." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. And I should really be mad at you, order you to leave my room immediately, and never speak to you again." Bra grinned at Goten's shocked face. "But I won't. I mean, a cute, fun, caring guy who's great in bed is almost too much to ask for." 

Goten joined in with Bra's laughter. 

* * * * * * 

Meanwhile, across in Trunks' room, Trunks had explained everything to Pan as well and, yes, they had sex too. 

"Hmmm. Y'know, that might explain our behaviour today." Pan suggested. 

"Trunks wasn't sure what Pan meant. "Huh?" 

"Well, how all of us girls were kinda sex-crazed. We couldn't really do much with Piccolo, but we all wanted to. So it all got stored up inside, and once Piccolo was cured, we were free to go to the men we truly loved." 

"I love you, too, Pan." They laid in silence for a little while. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Trunks. "Hey, Pan. Do you think that would've happened to all of you girls?" 

"Yep. We both felt Goten's ki rise a little earlier, so no doubt he and Bra were at it all night." 

"Thanks for the visual. But I didn't mean Bra, I figured she was with Goten. I meant Marron. Who would she have gotten with?" 

"Hmm. You're right.....I'm not sure." 

"Hey, you don't think..........?" 

"She wouldn't have! Would she?" 

"I don't know. They were pretty cosy earlier." 

"Only one way to find out." Pan and Trunks threw some clothes on and rushed to Marron's guest room. 

They stopped at the door and hushed each other. The only noise from the room was a loud snoring - quite masculine. Trunks nodded to Pan, and she quietly pushed open the door. 

Both looked in, and nearly choked, trying not to yell or scream. Marron, with her blonde hair loose, was curled up next to the naked form of........YAMCHA!?!?! 

Pan shut the door again, and she and Trunks returned to his room. Once inside, Trunks made some noises like he was dry-retching, and Pan's face had lost all its colour. 

"Oh, man, that is, like, not right!" cried Trunks. "Isn't there laws against that?" 

"Not if she seduced him," Pan replied. 

"But he's old enough to be her father! That is just plain gross!" 

"Nah. Just desperate!" Pan started giggling, and Trunks joined. 

* * * * * * 

The next morning, everyone wandered down for breakfast. Pan and Trunks had a quick talk with Goten and Bra to fill them in on the Marron-Yamcha situation. Goten and Bra reacted in much the same way, but all four agreed to say nothing in front of the pair. 

That day, all the men looked rather pleased and all the women looked very satisfied. Goten was expecting to have his neck broken by Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince was in too good a mood for that. Bulma had let him choose the gravity level! 

#18 and Krillin emerged from the television room - apparently they hadn't taken a guest room, as Bra had suspected. Krillin stretched. 

"So, who got laid last night?" he asked. 

"I DID!!!" cried just about everyone, laughing. 

Krillin smiled and glanced around at some of the couples. Old ones like Bulma and Vegeta; Goku and ChiChi; Gohan and Videl. And the new ones: Pan and Trunks; Marron and Yamcha; Goten and Bra. 

........... 

MARRON AND YAMCHA!?! 

"Marron!?!" Krillin cried. "I.......uh.......ugh.......hmm.......erk.....ahhh......ugh........" 

"What can I say, Papa?" Marron shrugged. "I like older men." 

Krillin collapsed on the floor. 

Suddenly, Piccolo burst through the front door. He handed a bunch of roses to every [shocked] female in the room, tipped his turban, and left with a: "Morning, ladies." 

The men simply smiled. 

Bulma broke the silence of the women. "Wow. I wonder what's gotten into him." 

Videl shrugged. "Who cares. Just as long as it wasn't the same thing that got into me." She winked at Gohan, who blushed furiously as a horrified look crossed his face. 

"Videl! How could you suggest that about your own husband!?!" Bulma picked up a peanut from a jar in front of her and threw it at Videl. 

"Well, the point is, that was a very sweet gesture," announced ChiChi. "I think we've all misjudged Piccolo." 

"How could we? He's asexual." Bra grinned. 

"Bra!!!" 

ChiChi sighed, her point missed. 

Piccolo watched from outside. Yeah, sometimes he would miss being the Ladies' Namek. But he was convinced that all the women inside were with the men they were meant to be with. Even Marron. 

Piccolo saw that Bra had noticed him, and she smiled. Piccolo was, for a moment, worried that she remembered it all. He had asked Dende to make all the women forget the past few days. He felt it was better that way. But when Bra leant up against Goten, Goten winked at Piccolo. Then Piccolo knew everything was fine. And he hoped it would stay that way for a long time. 

__

__

_ THE END_


End file.
